shadows of the past
by shadowofvalor
Summary: 20 years ago the lagoon set sail and left Roanapur now it has returned with its new crew of 3 bounty hunters the daughters of the old crew how are they after? some ooc and many oc first fic so critisme is welcomed


**Shadows of the past**

**disclaimer**** i do not own black lagoon put i do own my OC's**

* * *

**Prologue part 1**

**Twenty years ago**

"Do you Rock take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Revy take this man to do your husband."

"I do."

"Then as this ship's captain I pronounce you husband and wife you ma-, but the now married couple was already kissing. Exasperated, Dutch gesticulated wildly. "Fuck you two can't wait can you? No! You ruin my fucking wedding, I, your boss, was kind enough to put on for the both of you!"

Revy broke away from Rock and turned a particularly potent death glare on the frustrated man.

"Dutch, shut the fuck up." She paused, "besides Rocky baby gets his turn to marry you and Eda so stop complaining about it."

"Yeah, yeah, then it's Benny and Jane's turn to get hitched. I know the plan, but you two don't have to make a mockery of step one."

Rock interjected at this point. " I think we are all forgetting the most important part of today—the drinks are on Chang and Balalaika as part of retirement party!"

"Rock you in for a drinking contest?"

"Always Revy, always."

**Present day**

A middle aged Rock sits, hunched over, studying a television screen. Fuzzy images dance across, pixels mimicking the dancing guests. The camera whirls around to face Rock and Revy, both clasping glasses filled with scotch. Revy screams "BOO!" and the camera-man leaps back. The couple laughs, yells "Cheers!" and downs the liquid from their glasses.

A young woman walks into the room. Her hair is a dirty blonde, and hangs about waist height, but she wears it in a braid. In attire and posture she is her mother in every conceivable way, however, oftentimes her expression seems almost delicate—diplomatic as her father ever was. A balance between the two, the world has learned to fear her.

"Dad, what are you watching?"

Rock looks up from the screen, eyes blooming with nostalgia.

"The last job of the old company."

"Looks like a big wedding."

"That's right."

"Yours and mom's?"

"Yeah, but that's enough of the past. We have a job that your mother, aunts, and uncles are giving us two months to complete. I want your help Elizabeth."

A spark ignites in Liz's eyes.

"What do I need to do?"

"It's up to you to choose but I am suggesting that you should take Katherine and Eve with you."

"Transportation?"

"The lagoon."

She grins.

"Where are we going? "

"Roanapur. You need to track down a high level arms dealer. His name is unknown, all we have is an alias: Wolf. Also check in every two days. Also we think he may be a gunsmith, so be careful."

"Anything else?"

"Contact info is on the lagoon, get Kat and Eve and you'll be set."

"Alright."

As Elizabeth walked away Rock wondered if he was making the right call. He trusted his daughter implicitly, but he doubted their strength to deal with a mission of this caliber, without the elder generation's assistance. Elizabeth could use the talents of her parents, but throwing her to the wolves with so little, save talents of her crew—well it seemed a tad risky. Granted this was not her crews first shindig, but it was Roanapur and Rock knew all too well how that city can change a person

* * *

**Prologue part 2**

**Three weeks before in Canada **

Two dark figures stand facing each other in a shady room. The man on the left is tall, wide shouldered, but slim. He wears the hood on his jacket down and a shock of messy dark brown hair is apparent. His cheekbones rise high up his face, making his whole appearance appear animalistic, and sharp. His eyes are grey and blend into the shadows, his whole image is dark and dangerous. It is unsure whether or not that he has gained his alias because of his appearance, or if he has grown it as time has gone on.

The man on the right is slightly shorter in stature, but is struggling to seem taller, desperate not to appear intimidated. He speaks first.

"Wolf, they're onto you. Boss said the debt is paid, plus we're sending you to the one place they can't touch you."

"Where is that?"

"Roanapur. We also got you a nice water front office from some old delivery company who disappeared 16 years ago."

Wolf just gave a toothy smile, as feral and wild as his name suggested.

"Roanapur, huh? It's been a while."

"You know it."

"I grew up there. What was that company called?"

"Black lagoon, why you do you ask?"

"Nothing."

Then, in a low whisper just below the hearing level:

"...the past is catching up. Brother Rock, 20 years ago you left me a seven year old behind with only Boris, Shenhua, Sawyer and Lotton to look after me. I left my name that day and took on the name Wolf. Tonight Tavar is back though.,,"

He becomes lost in thought for half a second, then his head snaps up, once more regarding the man in front of him.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

"Right, I best be off. Let me grab my gear, and my scotch."

"Nice knowing you Wolf."

"That is not me anymore. I am taking up my name."

"And that is...?"

He flashed another toothy smile.

"That's need to know, see you around."

The man whirls around and stalks out of the room.

Chapter 1

"How the hell did we get the Lagoon from my dad? I mean I swear he loves like a child." That was resident captain/backup gunman Katherine (or to her friends Kat/kitty) and daughter of Dutch and Eda. Focused on the controls, all that is visible of her is a considerable stretch of tanned neck, her dark black hair is pulled up into a bun.

"Oh shut up. Just drive and maybe shoot that Glock 17 plastic crap once and a while." replied Evelyn (better known as Eva to friends or on the net as greenback—it seemed with Eva too, she had inherited so much of her parents it fit to take on her mother's alias). The crew's hacker, electronics and procurement officer (EO and XO), she is daughter to Jane and Benny. However, it seems exposure to Revy's influence has twisted her away from the carefree nature of her parents, and she has adopted a personality which often seems entirely sadistic.

"Go hack a bank slut."

"Get thee to a nunnery, you whore."

"Will the both of you bitchs shut the fuck up?!" Elizabeth stalked into the control room, hair a mess about her head.

"What's got you all riled up Lizzy?"

"I was sleeping. WAS. Sleeping."

Having both the genes of Rock and Revy naturally she was fell into place as the brains and main firepower of the crew. "Now tell me how far out are from shore Kat"

"Yes boss lady, now we are about 30 minutes away." snapped Kat

"Eva contact the dock and inform the owner that we are about to dock."

"Yeah, yeah bitch I'm going to. By the by, what are you packing?"

"Not mom's sword cutlasses, I'm taking a mackerov from auntie Fry Face and a cz75b spo1 phantom happy," retorted Liz in deadly calm voice. The other two girls repressed shivers of fear at the no-nonsense tone of voice their leader had taken. "What does Kitten have?"

Eva offered up an answer for Kat, smugly taking the opportunity to smash her companions weapons choice.

"Same old Glock shit that she all ways has, plus uncle's S&W .375 and his shotgun"

"Hey check out that statue of Buddha" shouted Kat, gesturing to the nearing shore.

"Wicked" was the awestruck reply from both Liz and Eva. Momentarily stunned into silence by the approach of land, the three stood in awe of the mission before them.

"5 minutes to the dock boss" shouted Kat from the bridge

"Have you made contact yet EO?"

"Sorry boss on my way"

"Good, I want his name run in the database as so as we receive it."

"Hey Kat does the boss lady seem more bitchy lately?" asked Eva

"Yo, she's behind you right" asked Kat

"Fuck." said Eva

"Yes you are 'fucked' EO, get on the fucking com, _now._"

"Fine boss lady" As Eva walked away to the com system, she wondered what their contact was to look like.

* * *

_AT THE DOCK_

"Hello ladies my name is Tavar, owner of this dock/office if you have any questions save it until I know your name."

These were the first words that the girls heard from the mouth Tavar, aka the wolf, aka the man they were hunting. Being a low key person, one could never differentiate between a normal and Wolf, if say, you passed him on a street. His image was a simple one when he wanted it to be, but for a man raised in Roanapur nothing is simple.

"Names Liz boss of the crew, the jdg is Kat and the dhug is Eva. Good now about- you look like you just saw a ghost"

"BLOODY HELL, BLOODY HELL LIZZY? KITTEN? AND E? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING AT MY DOCK?" shouted Tavar as he drew his gun which had taken him 4 months of testing and planning to build the gladius mk3.

"Uh, who the fuck are _you_?" asked(actually it was more of a demand, as in, "tell me or I'll shoot you") Liz, drawing her own weapons.

Tavar's face fell as he mumbled "fiancé"

"What did you say" shouted Liz drawing her guns

"Nothing. Anyway I have some business that I must see to so if you like there is an old ford mustang in the garage with directions to the Church. Ask to see Father Rico if anyone says anything say an old soulless sent you. Got it?"

Both parties returned with weapons to their holsters. Looking particularly pissed, Liz shot a death glare worthy of her mother, and dismissed the strange man they had just been threatened by, and screamed at.

"Whatever."

As the girls walked away Tavar pulled out his phone and called a number he never that he would call once more. "It's me, Wolf, is bro there?"

"Da" was the reply.

"Tell him I will be there 1hour."

"Right."

As Tavar hung up all he could think was how fucked he was. Dialling a different number this time, three rings in and a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Forgive me father for I am a heathen and I have sent 3 lost sheep from the past to visit you. I need them distracted, take them to the flag in 2hours."

"Damn you man do you know what time it is-" click. The rest of the response was lost to Tavar.

"Fuck one more call for now," he grumbled as he dialled the last number.

"Lotton the wizard here please state who you would like to be patched to"

"Lotton it's me Tavar so shut the fuck up."

"Fuck you too kid, what's up?"

"2 hours, be at the flag and bring Goth and chaiglish."

"Why"

"It's them." Click. Another response lost to the phone lines.

As Tavar hung up his cell and as he started to grab a case for Bro he decided to pull out a old black leather duster with three emblems on it a jolly roger(right arm), A lone wolf head (small of the back)and last a faded gadius (left arm).

Walking away from the docks at a rapid pace he began to mutter half-formed thoughts.

"Gotta un-fuck myself fast... What the hell is Lagoon doing here? And the girls too... I'm so fucked..."They can't touch you here" they said, well here they are. What the fuck boss-man, what the fuck."

And the rest was lost to the wind as he whipped into an alley-way and raced away.


End file.
